I'd Follow You to Hell
by Fightingchance
Summary: It's no secret that after Kid Flash's death Artemis fell apart, threw herself into her work and would do absolutely anything to get him back. So when an old acquaintance offers her Wally's life she turns criminal leaving her friends behind to try to piece together the big picture and bring her down. But, what if it's all a lie and Wally's gone for good? Updated weekly!
1. Freeze

**This will be updated weekly (every Wednesday) and I'll tell you all now there are three different ways this could end, Artemis x Icicle Jr (cause that's actually canon in many DC verses), Dick x Artemis (cause you know it's kind of cute) or happily ever after Wally x Artemis. I haven't decided which one to use yet. So enjoy!**

**CHACHACHA**

An icy blast slices through the air causing the temperature to drop exponentially. Tigress dives aside before the attack can freezes her solid. She never takes her eyes off Icicle Jr. "Come on _Artemis _I'm not even trying here," Junior jeers, she narrows her eyes in focus, "oh that's right you changed your name after little Flash boy's death. I hear the League's already replaced him with a new one."

There's a pang in her chest like fire. She swallows any retort that could be taken as a rise, straightens up, every muscle ready to attack and raises her crossbow. "Pity, I was looking for a fight not an emotional pouring," she says blankly.

Junior looks at the arrow aimed at him unworriedly. "You've never been good at dealing with your emotions and now you're throwing yourself into your work, typical. What'd you change your name to again? Something catty. Anyway since we grew up together I figure it's cool if _I _still call you by your name."

Tigress tightens her grip on the crossbow. "I really don't care considering you're going back to Belle Rev."

"Bet your finger itches, wouldn't you like to pull that trigger? You want to put an arrow straight through my head or heart or someplace fatal because I'm partially responsible for his death," she can't tell if he's taunting her or just thinking out loud. He spreads his arms wide. "Go ahead," pause, "but, you won't because that's not what good heroes do."

There's no warning, she just pulls the trigger and lets the arrow fly. He brushes it aside easily with another of his cold blasts. While he's distracted she attacks. Covered in ice like he is her attacks don't do a lot of damage but, there are some weak points in his icy armor. When Tigress darts off a little distance away she's barely winded but, Junior's a bit worse for wear.

"What are you doing?" she asks finally, he hadn't really been trying and she could tell. "Museum robberies really aren't your MO and you aren't really a guy who's into seventeenth century jewelry."

He rubs the side of his face where she'd landed a hit. "I wanted to talk to you."

"The feeling definitely _isn't _mutual," Tigress growls.

An arrogant smirk works its way over his face. "That's where the robbery comes in handy, now you don't have a choice."

"I could just knock you out," she reminds him but, the violence had already disintegrated from the situation.

Junior takes a step towards her and out of instinct Tigress raises her weapon. "Not a step closer, _Cam, _I'm not in the mood to be frozen solid tonight."

He catches her eye and she holds his stare. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"And I'm here to rob the museum," she snaps sarcastically, "so say what you want to say so I can take you to jail."

That stupid smirk widens a bit, "we'd make quite a team if we worked together," she glares knives at him, he shrugs and adds, "my Dad's in prison."

"Belle Rev, yeah, I know," there's no hint of sympathy in Artemis's voice, mostly because she _wishes _her dad was in prison. "I don't see what this has to with me."

He looks at her sideways, "I said we'd make a good team."

"You are not honestly asking me to help break your father out of Belle Rev. I know you're still following your dad around like a blind puppy but-"

Cam breaks out laughing, "blind puppy? Isn't it _lost _puppy?"

She glares at him, "same difference."

"Look, Artemis, I can't pull this on my own," he continues.

The sudden urge to hit him suddenly nearly overwhelms him, actually she's can't believe she doesn't. "So what? You come to me while I'm trying to put _you _in prison. What would possibly even make you consider that I'd help you?"

"I know how to get your Flash Boy back," he must've saw something in her expression because he continues, "the Lazarus Pit, it can bring people back from the dead."

For an instant her heart desperately clings to this small hope he'd given her and then she crushes it. Instead she lets her anger boil. "Are you that desperate?"

"The second Robin, the one the Joker killed, Talia Al Ghul brought him back. He's running a drug ring in Gotham," Cam tells her "calls himself the Red Hood last time I heard."

He takes a step closer. She doesn't threaten him this time, she's too busy clenching her fists so hard they shake. "Why should I believe that?"

"Go check it out," he's practically whispering in her ear.

"Hey-" it's too late though he's already got a hand on her arm, freezing her.

He grins, "I look forward to working together, Artemis."

He plants a kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to her lips since there's nothing she can do about it being frozen.


	2. Rumors Part I

**So I wrote this and was ready to post (on time) and then I realized that I hated it so I just **_**had **_**to re-write it and it got exponentially longer so I decided to make it a two part chapter so ya'll aren't reading forever. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, I promise. **

**As always I hope you enjoy and here's Part I of **_**Rumors. **_

**CHACHACHA**

A couple of thugs lay unconscious and handcuffed to a street sign on the sidewalk. Tigress and Nightwing catch their breaths in the shadows of an alley. Red and blue lights suddenly fill the darkness illuminating in alternating colors one of the shadier districts of Gotham. The two heroes glance at each other and then take to the roof of an apartment building with grates over the windows. In silence they watch the officers collect the scum, put them in the back of police cars and drive away leaving the area to once again be still.

Unsurprisingly it's Nightwing who breaks the silence. "Is there a reason you wanted me along?" he asks, "Because I'm still on leave from the League. At least in theory."

"No," Tigress says hurriedly and then mentally kicks herself; he's going to find out sooner or later. "Yes. I've gotten information on some drug lord out here, the Red Hood."

Nightwing takes a pair of high-tech binoculars out of some pocket or another and puts them to his eyes to scan for more criminals to take down. "Guess I'm out of loop since I haven't heard about him," he admits, "what about this guy made you want to bring me into it?"

"There's talk it's Jason," she breathes, glad to have the information off of her chest.

He removes the binoculars from his eyes to look at her. "That isn't possible Tigress, Batman found the body; _I _saw it. He's dead. Who told you that?"

"My sister," she lies smoothly, "who else? Anyway, it's just talk, I don't believe it, Nightwing. I only figured you'd want to put the rumor to rest once and for all."

Her fingers lightly touch the little scrap of paper Cameron had snuck into her pocket while she'd been frozen and he'd been, well, distracting her. She'd had to brush her teeth twice that night. That little paper weighs heavily in her mind, though, making sure she's aware of its presence at every moment. Cam had been so _sure _about Jason. That pit he was talking about, the one that could bring people back from the dead, it could change everything. _If _he was telling the truth.

"Tigress. Tigress. _Artemis," _Nightwing's voice cuts through her thoughts.

She forces her attention back to the task ahead. "What? Sorry."

"I said how do we find this guy?"

She lets her eyes wander over the area. There's so much city to cover. "I don't know," she admits, "We're just going to hope we get lucky."

He must've seen something in her expression. "Look," he says softly, "Wal-Kid Flash's death has been hard on all of us-"

"This isn't about Wally," she cuts him off sharply, her voice doesn't even crack, "this is about zombies running around over Gotham."

"Zombies?" Nightwing asks and she's about to snap at him when she realizes that goofy grin is plastered over his face as if he's thirteen again; it's nice to see.

"Zombies." She says.

The lightheartedness dies just as soon as it had come and they're both suddenly serious again. "Well, we've been causing quite a lot of noise in some of the heavy crime districts. That alone might tempt a visit from this mystery guy."

Tigress just nods. Dark thoughts had begun to cloud her mind. _If _the Red Hood really is Jason Todd than it means he'd changed; that he'd gone bad. Plus, the zombie joke had struck a nerve in her. What if they _did _find Jason and he actually was a psychotic disfigured zombie? Then she wouldn't-she _couldn't _bring Wally back.

"_Artemis," _again Nightwing has to break her out of her thoughts, "you're off your game tonight. Is it about your loss to Icicle Jr. a couple nights ago?"

She glares at him angrily and then pointedly goes back checking the area for crime. They'd probably scared off any shady people with the sirens and light show. "Like you said I'm off my game."

"It's _grief, _Art-_" _

"This isn't about Wally," she growls, "and we're wasting time here, we need to find better hunting ground" her defensiveness is probably a dead giveaway that this _is_ about Wally but, she doesn't have the energy to care. "Let's just find someone to punch, okay?"

Nightwing searches her eyes but, eventually relents. "Okay."

They leave the roof behind without another word. Not six blocks away they find a graffiti tag hastily scrawled over a previous one. "I don't recognize this one," Tigress tells him tracing it with a finger.

He snaps a picture of it. "It's new, I'll search the databases," is all he says.

It's in red. Not that that in itself means anything but, still. "There haven't been any gang wars recently have there?" she asks and he shakes his head, busy looking up the picture on his holographic computer built into his sleeve, "and no gang gives up territory without a fight."

"I've found something," Nightwing blurts out, she has to lean in close to see. "It's sort like a modified version of the symbol for the Lazarus Pit."

Tigress's heart suddenly clenches. "What pit?"

"Lazarus," the holograph computer suddenly snaps off, "just some mythical Pit. Not that important."

_Liar. _She thinks but, doesn't say. It's probably best he doesn't know how much she's already learned about the _Lazarus Pit. _"So why use it as a gang symbol?" she asks simply.

"Who knows," Nightwing shrugs, "whoever did this probably just liked the picture. We should see how big this new territory is."

Tigress nods in agreement despite being aware that he's just trying to turn the conversation onto another track. That prompts a question though; _how much does he know about this "mythical" pit?_


	3. Rumors Part II

**Yeah so I died, then came back to life, died again and well it goes on and on. I KNOW IT'S LATE I'M SORRY! You know what's funny? Every single time I've "decided" which pairing to throw Artemis into I've changed my mind. Also, you crazy readers can't agree, I love it! Now no one shall ever guess which one!**

**Thanks to all my Reviewers. My Readers. My Followers. And Most of all, anyone who enjoys the story. **

**Here's Part II of **_**Rumors. **_

_**CHACHACHA**_

As it turns out, every tag and gang marker in the city had been spray painted over with the strange symbol. All in red. So either some new group's declaring war all over Gotham or-

"The gangs have united," Nightwing says finishing her thought.

They'd been silent on this last stretch of their hunt and despite the tension Tigress hadn't exactly minded it. She looks over at him out of the corner of her eye. "There'd already be blood in the streets if not," she shrugs and then tilts her chin towards the guy they have propped up against a fire hydrant, "and big shots like him wouldn't be out for a casual late night stroll. Hopefully he'll have some answers."

The gang lord's unconscious body guards litter the street. Nightwing strides over to the man. "Here's the deal," Nightwing states glaring down at the man, "because if you give us the information we want my associate won't beat the living daylights out of you."

She shoots the guy a predatory smile, but it doesn't have the effect she'd hoped. "You think I'm more afraid of you blokes than _him?_" the man snorts, though she can detect a healthy dose of nervousness underneath.

"Last. Chance," Nightwing growls slowly.

The boss spits onto the pavement. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? You think you're Batman or something?"

Tigress clenches her teeth and walks over the wise guy. That's the problem with criminals lately, they _know _the heroes aren't going to really kill them. Quick as lightning she's got one hand tangled in the man's shirt and a pocket knife pressed against his throat. "Trust me, I'm not Batman," she hisses.

The boss keeps his lips sealing. She presses harder with the knife so a bit of blood well up from the mark and then drags it a little across the side of his neck. She'll have to take a load from Nightwing after this, but she needs results. He loses his nerve. "Okay, Okay."

"First question," she snarls close into his ear, "what's with the alliance."

"Okay, so some guy-"

"Elaborate."

"Calls himself the Red Hood," the boss gulps. "He got a bunch of the high rollers together in the same room. Showed us a bag full of our lieutenants' heads and gave us an ultimatum, either join him or join our dead goons."

"This Red Hood," Nightwing cuts in, "you know where to find him?"

"Of course not. The guy's a complete ghost."

"Well, looks like we're not done hunting yet. We'll let the cops take care of him," it's a warning aimed at her.

Anger flares inside her chest. _What gives him the right? _"Wait," the man whines, "you can't just leave me here! What if the Hood figures I talked with you and comes after me while I'm a sitting duck?"

"Wouldn't that be convenient?" Tigress sighs.

"Well then, guess it's you're lucky day," she jumps around and on the second floor of a fire escape is a man leaning casually on the railing and he's wearing a red mask.

**Yeah, yeah it's short but, it's mostly just to prove I'm still working on the story. The final part of **_**Rumors**_** will come soon!** **Stay tuned. **


End file.
